Rogue Love
by Tangerea
Summary: When Naruto decides he can't return to Konoha after his 3 years of training with Jiraiya, he goes rogue. Plagued with guilt and sadness he turns cold and won't show love or compasion to anyone. Can a newly rogue Sakura change his mind? maybe a lemon
1. Chapter 1: Gone with the Storm

Well, my first story! This was only 838 words, pretty good I think for the first chapter. I hope to make them much longer as the plot thickens though, so just bear with me and give me constructive critism! I want this to be a kick ass story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! At all! Sadly...

* * *

Naruto walked through the cold rain that hit his body with the speed and intensity of a thousand kunai. Head bent, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, he trudged through the mud and his own crimson blood that trailed behind him as a sad reminder of his pathetic existence.

He had killed Jiraiya. No. Not he, that damn fox that lurked within him, but no one would care. They didn't before, so why would they now? He kicked the ground as tears mixed with the rain that pounded down, almost as if it were a punishment. Reoccurring thoughts of self hatred and pity consumed his mind and he finally sat under a tree and sobbed into his knees.

_I'm so weak... _He thought to himself. _If I weren't so damn weak, I could have stopped, Jiraiya could still… be alive. _He screamed with the thunder that cracked overhead and struck the ground with his fists along with the lightning.  
**Listen kid, he was just a guy. Who cares?** The Kyuubi would say to Naruto.  
_I do you bastard. I hate you, I hate you so much!_ Naruto screamed back at the Kyuubi through more tears. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Waltz into Konoha and tell Granny that I killed her former teammate? That I killed a legendary Sannin? What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry? _Naruto threw himself into fit of trembling and crying. _I can't go back Kyuubi, don't you understand that? Damn it, what am I going to do? _He whispered without the tears and sadness. There was no trace of emotion within Naruto anymore, he was cold with a heart as solid as rock.

The next morning was overcast and cold. Naruto woke up high inside of the same tree he cried underneath just hours before. His clothes were ripped and muddy, and his hair was matted to his forehead. In one hand, was his headband, but in the other a kunai. His fist tightened around the weapon as he yelled and sliced right through the Konoha symbol. A single tear made its way down his face as it fell out of his hand and to the ground beneath him; it fell straight down and smacked right into the mud. He took a deep breath before jumping from tree to tree, not exactly knowing where he was going. But the wind in his face and the cool breeze mixed with the gray clouds gave him a sense of peace and calm. Something he needed desperately at the moment.  
He reached a small stream that supplied just enough water to drink and to wash one's face. So he did. He splashed his face off with the ice-cold water and drank some. It almost burnt his throat but it felt good, almost as if this were some kind of second chance. A chance to grow stronger and work harder, a chance to become something more than the kid with a demon inside of him. Suddenly filled with inspiration he ran off in a different direction, not knowing what or who he would find. Yet he knew that whatever he found would make him stronger. He continued on until he saw an older man struggling under many woven baskets. He stopped and stared down at the man, he was definitely not a ninja… Naruto concluded. So he hopped down in front of him.

"Why hello there young man." The elder said through thick, round glasses. Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"You wouldn't happen to be carrying clothes in there, would you?" Naruto asked. The man smiled and with more strength and agility than Naruto could have expected he flung the baskets down and stood behind them.  
"They might be clothes, if you have money." He said smiling, while unlatching the locks and opening them. Naruto smiled inwardly and handed the man more than enough money for a new outfit.

Naruto couldn't help but feel awesome in his new clothes. They made him feel older and strangely stronger. He now sported an orange short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, black pants with an orange stripe down the sides, that he tucked into basic black knee high shoes. And finally a black ribbon he tied around his right arm. Hands in his pockets he walked forward through the woods wondering where he'd find himself next. He obviously couldn't go back to Konoha… so now, he was a rogue ninja; a ninja that would now be hunted by Konoha. He smirked and laughed inwardly.  
_This could be kind of fun…_

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Damask Determination

More words! Yay! This time you get to be happy with 1,298 words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura awoke that morning with a strange feeling of sadness. She sat up in her bed and stared out the window. It was another bright sunny day in Konoha and everything was slightly damp from the storm that had just passed through. She sighed and got up out of bed.

She had been training with Tsunade, another of the legendary Sannin. Tsunade specialized in medicine and had amazing strength. Sakura admired and respected her deeply; she was going to do whatever it took to be as strong as she. Maybe even surpass her shishou, that was her main goal.

But, even Tsunade saw through Sakura's fake smiles and laughs. It worried her greatly, for one of the elders foresaw that all of team 7 would go rogue. That could possibly be the worst thing to happen to Konoha. Well at least since the Kyuubi attack. Those three were students of the Legendary Sannin, meaning that they are definitely strong and capable of mass destruction. That would certainly be trouble.

Tsunade sighed and opened another bottle of Sake, gulping the entire thing down in one breath. She threw the bottle across the room and screamed for her assistant.  
"Hai!" Shizune said as she ran in bowing slightly to her master.  
"I know Sakura has the day off, but I need to speak with her. It's very important Shizune, so make sure she gets her within the next ten minutes!" She slammed her fist down on the desk causing Shizune to scramble out of the room. Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. Swiveling around in her chair she starred out her window and down at her village. The one she had to protect, no matter what.  
_Sakura…_

Sakura brushed through her pink hair that touched her mid-back. It was always tangled and it always annoyed her yet she kept it long, regardless of how much she wanted to chop it all off. She slipped into her black miniskirt and red vest with the classic Haruno symbol on the back. Before putting on her knee-high black shoes she tied her Konoha headband on the top of her head. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, and stressed. She had circles under her eyes and her normally sparkling eyes were dull. She drank some coffee and shook off her weird feelings.

Ever since that dream she'd had a few months back, all she's wanted to do was leave the village. It was a chilling experience and she felt guilty about it every time it crossed her mind. How could she possibly leave Konoha? Leave Tsunade, her friends, family, and Naruto… She promised him she wouldn't be so worthless anymore! But who knows where he is now, Naruto's been gone for three years. Probably forgotten all about her and the promises they made each other. She sighed again and slid on her shoes and walked out into the sunlight. It made her vision go black for a few seconds but she shook it off and nearly ran into Ino.  
"Sakura! Good, your still home I have an important message for you from Tsunade!" she said, panting, leaning down to rest her back.  
"But it's my day off…" Sakura said sadly.  


"Sorry!" Ino said hands on her thighs, smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl and opened the small scroll. It read:

Sakura,

I know today is your day off but I need to talk to you, this matter is very important and I may need to send you out on an A-rank mission. Hurry!

Tsunade

Sakura rolled it up, pushed it inside her skirt pocket and rubbed her shoulder.  
"What's the matter, Forehead?" Ino said playfully.  
"None of your business Pig, I'll talk to you later okay?" She replied.  
"Okay, let's go get ramen later?" Ino suggested, Sakura just nodded her head and walked off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade heard a small knock on her door and sighed in relief as she saw her pink-haired student walk in.

"Sakura, have you been sleeping well lately? You look horrible." She said right off the bat. Sakura sat down in the chair across from Tsunade and set her hands in her lap.  
"Hai Shishou, I've just been studying really hard lately. I guess its wearing me out!" She said with a smile. Tsunade just gave her a concerned look and continued with her business.  
"Sakura, we haven't heard from Jiraiya for weeks. He is usually very good at keeping me posted so I am very worried about his and Naruto's whereabouts. I need you to go and find out as much as you can about where he's been and what he's been doing. If you happen to spot them, don't approach them, just stalk them. Find out what they've been up to and why Jiraiya hasn't been writing. Get right on it, dismissed!"  
Sakura nodded and walked out of the office.

As she packed various medical supplies and weapons, there came the idea of being rogue again. She didn't know why it kept coming, but it scared her. She couldn't betray the only thing she truly knew…

(Flashback-Dream)

It was three years back, when Sasuke had left her knocked out on a bench. As Sakura's tear streaked face grew calm with sleep her vision flipped from being inside her body, to following Sasuke as he betrayed Konoha. She followed him into the woods until he met with the other three sound ninja, then her vision fogged out into what she thought was present day.

It showed Naruto and Sasuke together, but not just standing. Fighting. Both of them were stronger than Sakura could have ever imagined,performing jutsus and other techniques she could only dream of. They were strong, the kind of strong Sakura always wanted and admired. The thing that really struck her though, was the fact that neither of them had a village headband on. Apparently Sasuke was still with Orichimaru, but Naruto didn't even wear his Konoha headband. In fact, it didn't even look like the Naruto she knew. This Naruto was tall, well-built, strong, and quite handsome. It gave her a weird feeling behind her belly button every time she pictured his rippling abs behind his open vest and ripped orange shirt. They continued fighting and it broke Sakura's heart, she loved them both so much! Once she noticed that she was back in her body she ran towards them, determination written all over her face. And as soon as she reached them, they stopped. Naruto and Sasuke were no longer bruised, bleeding, with ripped clothing. Now they stood loyally beside her, whom no longer wore a headband. The power she felt when she saw that picture, was incredible. She starved for more, starved to be reunited with her best friends, and most of all starved to be more than just the crybaby, pink-haired annoyance.

(End Flashback)

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed, setting her head in her hands. She wanted more than anything for that dream to come true. And as she got back up her green eyes were sparkling, they were determined eyes. She was going to find Naruto and Sasuke, she was going to be strong and powerful, and she was going to make sure they all became reunited again, as Team 7, the strongest team to ever exist.

As she strapped her pack to her thigh and tied her long pink hair up into a ponytail she jumped out of her window into the night. Determined to shock and impress everyone.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations in the Night

Even more words! about 400 more? I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but whatever. 1,735 words! Party party!

Oh and to answer Kaiser Spartan:

You'll just have to follow my story, it'll get pretty tragic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The night had set in and Naruto had a long hard day of self-training. He laid down next to the brook of the meadow he had been working in and stared up at the stars. He almost envied them, they were so free and unrestricted. Plus they didn't have demons stuck inside of them.

He shifted onto his side and ran his fingers through the cold water and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do, where was he supposed to go? He tried consulting with Kyuubi but apparently he was giving Naruto the silent treatment.  
"Great." He murmured as he again shifted onto his stomach. The grass was damp and the air was cold around him but it was no bother. It felt kind of good; he just wished he had some kind of plan. Granny would find out soon enough about Jiraiya's death and then she'd eventually figure out that he had gone rogue. Then his troubles would really begin. Which was even more reason to train and become stronger. He soon fell asleep and for a short while, those troubles would be gone, and he could bask in the glory of his dreams.

--

Sakura picked up on a horrible stench; it was a brackish smell, almost like dried blood. She followed her senses attentively, afraid of what she might find. When the smell had reached its peak and she felt like lurching she saw something in the distance. It was some kind of animal she thought, it was extremely mangled and white…  
White.  
Sakura immediately ran full pace ignoring the horrible stench. When she finally reached the mangled body she almost did. What she saw chilled her to the bone and tears streamed out of her eyes. Beneath her, was the body of Jiraiya. Or what was left of him anyways.

His nose was definitely broken, for it was pushed far up and leaned disgustingly to the right. Half of his face and neck was torn off and there you could see the muscle and decaying flesh. His limbs were ripped from their sockets and hung loosely around him. Both of his legs were broken and his entire body was covered in blood. Worst of all, was his torso. It was ripped completely open, allowing you to see every organ he possessed. Although they were all extremely distorted, some of them were even missing.

Sakura bent down and lurched, the scene was the worst she'd ever seen. Again she heaved and cried. She crawled under a tree and hugged her knees to her chest, a look of fright plastered to her delicate face. She scrambled inside her bag for a sheet of paper and a pen. Once found she scribbled a quick, horrifying note to Tsunade; and with a few hand signs she pushed her palm harshly down on it and it disappeared in a cloud of white. Once it was gone she cried, long and hard for Jiraiya. But then another thought, possibly even scarier entered her mind.  
_Where's Naruto?_

_--_

It was well into the night when a distressed Shizune slammed open the door to Tsunade's office.  
"Tsunade, oh God, Tsunade you have to see this." She practically screamed at the half asleep Hokage.  
"This better be good Shizune, I was in the middle of important paperwork…" Shizune slammed the note down in front of Tsunade and backed off rubbing her eyes and biting her nails. Tsunade watched, almost scared. The note smelled foul and she immediately worried about Sakura's safety. She hesitantly opened it and read its contents.

Shishou,

I've found Jiraiya's body. He's been severely murdered, the details are gruesome and I don't know what to do. I request immediate assistance. From my experience, I'd say he's been dead for a few days. It's a miracle no one's taken his body yet so I'll stay here and protect him.

-Sakura

The writing was quick and frenzied and tear drops smeared the letters. Tsunade let it fall from her hands and to the floor. Mouth agape she looked to Shizune, for some kind of reassurance that this wasn't true but she just nodded, eyes full of tears. Tsunade put her head in her hands and wept silently, for her teammate and friend.

"Shizune," Tsunade whispered, "send a team of ANBU to meet Sakura, and for God's sake bring me some Sake." Shizune nodded silently and left the room with a tear-streaked face.

--

Sakura felt invaded, vulnerable, and scared. Sitting there with the rotting corpse had made her lurch a few more times and now she felt weak. Although her thoughts should have been consumed with, "why did this happen" "poor Jiraiya" etc. All she could think about was Naruto, where he was, and if he was okay.

It was in this moment that she realized she couldn't live without him, that she… loved him. But she'd treated him like such shit, always picking on him and hitting him. How could she have ever liked that emo bastard Sasuke? She mentally kicked herself for that. Naruto was so much better than Sasuke, and most importantly, Naruto had a heart. He cared for Sakura, protected her. And all she ever did was be mean to him. She was suddenly plagued with the worst kind of guilt. The kind of guilt that makes you want to kill yourself. She sighed and put her head on her knees.

Sakura lifted her head heavily and looked up at the stars, wondering, no wishing, that Naruto were looking at the same stars.

"Sakura." An unfamiliar voice said. She was startled and jumped a little holding a kunai in her stressed fist.  
"Who are you?" She said into the night. "Show your face." Three ANBU then walked out into the moonlight and into her line of vision.  
"Don't worry, Tsunade received your note and sent us as soon as possible." The one in a dog mask said. Sakura nodded and stood up, dusting off the mud and grass from her clothing.  
"Well, we'll investigate in the morning, for now let's get these two back to Konoha." Another in a turtle mask said. Without guidance Sakura walked over to the ANBU and vanished in smoke along with Jiraiya's body.

--

When Sakura opened her eyes she was face to face with Tsunade.

"I-I can't remember anything, Shishou." Sakura said, fretting.  
"I know, I had to erase your memory. It was tearing you apart Sakura. You kept going on about Naruto and how Jiraiya died. You were so worked up you almost literally pulled your hair out. It's better that you don't remember." Sakura sat up and sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately she noticed.

Tsunade noticed her student's sadness and embraced her in a hug. Sakura was actually relieved that she was getting a hug. As dumb as it sounded she really needed one at the moment. When they let go of each other Tsunade had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm okay Shishou, I promise." Sakura said smiling.  
"Are you sure Sakura? This is very troubling and I don't want to leave you if you're unstable." Tsunade said while flipping her pigtails back behind her. Sakura smiled and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes for emphasis. Tsunade rubbed her temples and walked out of the room. Once Sakura was sure she was alone she sat back up again and got dressed. She needed to find Naruto. Even if it meant going rogue, she had to find out if he was okay.

--

The next morning Naruto decided to do something about Jiraiya's body. He had just left it there, stupid. Hopefully no one found it. He had totally forgotten that other ninja could use the information in his body. Now he felt really foolish. He jumped up quickly and began retracing his footsteps as fast as he could.

--

It had been a few hours since Sakura decided to go rogue. She decided the best place to find clues about Naruto's whereabouts were at Jiraiya's death site. Those two words made her shudder but she kept going at top speed. The last thing she wanted was to be caught. As she ran and leaped through the trees she picked up on a strong chakra. It seemed vaguely familiar.

_A former enemy?_ She thought as she jumped higher up into a tree. Now being above Jiraiya's site she wondered if maybe it were someone looking to get his body. She held her breath as she felt the chakra eerily close to her; she reached for her kunai as she prepared to attack whoever was behind her. With a deep breath she jumped around and kunai were connected in a metallic clash through the quiet woods as Naruto and Sakura were face to face, kunai to each other's necks. She dropped her weapon.

"N-Naruto?" She breathed. He was so… different. His hair wasn't as spiky now, it looked feathery and it stuck out in certain places, it looked actually quite hot. His face was just as dumbfounded. He ran his eyes up and down her body, causing her to blush. He jumped back and scratched the back of his head.  
"Um, hi Sakura-chan…" he looked to his side and regained his composure. But he was then tackled by her sending them straight to the ground. He flipped them up before they hit the ground and set her down beside him. She then embraced him yet again.  
"Oh Naruto! I thought you died! Are you okay? How've you been!" her enthusiasm startled him, she'd never ever treated him like this before. He hugged her back but was hesitant to talk to her.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her. She was a little taken aback.  
"Well, can you keep a secret Naruto? And I mean, this is life or death, so I have to be able to trust you." He nodded and she continued.  
"Naruto… I've gone, rogue." He was so happy he could have kissed her. He smiled and she gave him a confused look. "What is it Naruto?" she asked.  
"Sakura, I've gone rogue too…"

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Captured!

A/N: FINALLY, the newest chapter is out! I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been to distracted with the boring bliss of Summertime. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

"Seriously? Naruto that means all of Team 7 is rogue!" She gasped. He looked to the side with a confused look and back at her.  
"Why did you go rogue?" He asked while picking at the grass near his feet. She pondered that question for a moment, deciding whether or not she should tell him or not about how she felt.  
Nope, not yet.  
"I guess it was just a feeling I had." She said eyes closed and scratching the back of her head.  
"Huh," he said without making eye contact. "Do you have any idea of what you're going to do now?"  
She thought about that long and hard, it hadn't even crossed her mind, she just wanted to find him.  
"No, but Naruto?" she asked while placing her hand on his knee. "Can I tell you something?" he seemed surprised by the physical contact and nodded.  
"I just, wanted to apologize… for everything. All this time I've known you, I've been nothing but a frigid bitch to you." It almost looked like she was going to cry, but she just took in a deep breath and smiled at him. "I feel horrible about it; you're such a good guy Naruto. I'm so glad to have you as a friend."

Naruto was completely shocked. Was this really Sakura? It couldn't be, it just wasn't in her to apologize…

"Its fine Sakura, don't worry about it." He said while getting up. She watched him from the ground and frowned slightly.  
"Seriously Naruto, I'm very sorry." He stretched out a hand to her and she grabbed it. He lifted her up and she smiled.  
"I told you not to worry about it." He said while smiling ever so slightly. Sakura still felt guilty but dropped the subject for fear of annoying him. A few quiet moments passed by in an awkward silence.

"Hey, where's his body?" Naruto suddenly realized, secretly panicking.  
"Don't worry, Tsunade sent three ANBU to come get it, and me…" She shuddered at the thought of what she saw. Although she couldn't quite remember it that well.  
"Y-You saw his body?" Naruto asked with wide eyes of horror.  
"Well, yeah but I can't really remember anymore, Tsunade erased my memory." He sighed inwardly, totally relieved.  
"Don't worry Naruto, we'll catch the bastard that killed him. I promise." She gave him a smile of reassurance and he just gulped.  
_Kill?  
_"Do you mind if I ask you what happened?" she inquired.  
"Well, actually, I, uh, can't remember what happened. I just remember waking up miles from here." He lied quickly. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" she asked. She had surprised him again but he agreed quickly. He was kind of happy she wanted to stay with him. Maybe this new Sakura was a good thing.

They walked through the woods for quite some time, the company of Sakura had really brightened Naruto's mood. He was careful though to not get to close to her, they were rogue now and anything could happen, he had to be prepared for the worst.

Night was falling now and the two had decided to make camp in the infinite abyss of the woods they were in. Sakura quickly built a fire and pulled out some food she had packed, it was a small meal but it satisfied the teens as they laid back and watched the stars.

_How romantic…_ Sakura thought. She smiled and looked over at Naruto who gave her yet another confused look.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing Naruto. It's just for once in a long time I feel truly and genuinely happy. I guess it's just catching me off guard." She said as she rolled over onto her side, letting the tongues of the fire lick towards her face. The warmth just added to her positive mood.  
"That's good Sakura; I'm feeling a little better myself." He gave her a reassuring smile and they rolled over onto their backsides again and continued to watch the constellations.

Inner Sakura was just begging to get out, to scream into the woods of her feelings for Naruto. And Sakura wanted to, but she got the feeling that Naruto had just about enough of her. She couldn't blame him, her entire existence she'd been mean to him, criticizing and abusive. She began to throw herself into another self-pity party. Her countenance must have given it away for Naruto noticed.

"Now what's wrong Sakura? Two seconds ago you looked as if you were going to jump for the moon. Now you look like you want to crawl under a rock…"

**Knock it off Sakura! You're making a fool of yourself in front on Naruto! Just tell him! **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Naruto, I…" She began but a cracked twig and sudden rustling stole the show. She gasped but Naruto's hand quickly slapped itself across her mouth, he put his index finger to his mouth to indicate to her to be quiet as he jumped up. She stood up herself and watched as Naruto began walking towards the noise.

He motioned for her to put out the fire and she complied without a second thought. As the world around her grew darker she heard a rustle on the ground before her. Startled, she jumped up into the closest tree but found herself snatched in mid-air with a rough, cold, hand over her mouth. She attempted to scream but it was useless the kidnapper had a tight grip on her and wasn't letting up. Panicked green orbs searched furiously around as if the trees could tell her what to do, but nothing came. Within the depths of the woods it was pitch black and the only light visible was the small embers that remained of their fire.

The rustling had stopped and Naruto hadn't made a noise, now she was really panicking. She fought furiously against the buff being behind her but all she got in return was a rough blow to the head. Now her world was even darker than it was before. She attempted to keep her eyes open but the weird patterns she saw behind her eyelids won, and she slowly crept into unconsciousness.

"Sakura! Psst, Sakura! Are you awake?" A familiar blond boy's voice whispered. She opened her eyes and her world spun wildly as her head pounded. After a few forced blinks her surroundings became clear. There was Naruto leaning up against a stone wall, and there she was, sprawled out on the cold concrete floor.  
"N-Naruto, where are we?" She said as she struggled to get up.  
"I don't know Sakura, I don't know." He looked over at her with dried blood running out of the corner of his lip and down his chin. He sported many bruises and looked as if he'd gone to Hell and back.  
"Dear God Naruto, what happened to you?" she sprang up and sprinted to his side within seconds, but the world was still hazy and discolored. She wavered slowly and applied a green chakra to the back of her head. Immediately relief filled her body and she sighed.

"Let me heal you." She said with a smile. He obliged and leaned his head back on the wall, allowing her full access to his body.

She began applying her medical chakra to his shoulder first; it looked as if it were dislocated. And without warning she lodged it back into place. He gasped in pain but relaxed immediately after. The more she examined the damage, the more she realized how beat up he was. She ran her hand up and down his arms slowly and then across his forehead; all the while giving him loving smiles.

When she concluded that most of the damage was taken care of he grabbed his chest in pain. He leaned forward and coughed harshly.

"Naruto?" she said a little more concerned than she should have.  
"My chest…" he whispered. Sakura gulped, she didn't know if she could handle his manliness again. She sighed and unbuttoned his vest and slid his shirt over his head, and there they were. Rippling abs, amazing Pecs, strong arms… the whole package. This sucked, she decided. She gulped down her anxiety and began to examine the deep gash he had right in the middle of his chest. She pulled out her medical supplies kit and began to dab it with an antibacterial ointment and then wrapped it up. The sigh of relief he had when she backed away made her feel good. She loved being a medical ninja.

"So, what happened back there anyways?" She asked as she sat down on the wall adjacent to his. Seeing as this was a very small holding cell they were quite close to each other no matter where they were in the room.  
"Well obviously we were attacked. When I went to examine where the sound had come from I was instantly attacked by someone by whom I believe to work for Orichimaru. I noticed a huge purple bow, so naturally I think I'm right…" As he continued on with his analysis Sakura yet again couldn't stop admiring him. The way he spoke now, with such intellect and confidence, it was so… sexy. She leaned on her hand and continued to listen dreamily.  
"Hopefully they don't have the information on our being rogue." He whispered. She nodded in agreement and bit her forefinger lightly.  
"I wonder if they'll use us for ransom or something like human testing…" She shuddered at that thought; she had once read a case study on a different village about how some ninja were using townspeople for disturbing tests… Sakura shook the thought and continued listening.

"I think the only reason Orichimaru would want us is for the Kyuubi. Either that or like you said, give us to ninja who want to torture us…" Then the thought hit them as hard as a boulder.  
_Sasuke…_

* * *

_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Little to Late

Well, considerably this is a longer chapter, about 1000 more words than usual, after this chapter they'll get much longer due to all that's currently going on. Patience! It's starting to get to the good parts in my mind.

So here we go the next chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Tsunade was frenzied, but she did a damn good job of hiding it. Resting her chin on her interlocked fingers she furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. Sakura was gone. It was surprising and then again, not surprising. The young ninja had been acting weird lately, but the idea of Sakura being rogue was just too farfetched. Sakura was much too loyal to her shishou, to Konoha, to everyone.

"Shizune!" She demanded. Her assistant ran frantically in, bowed slightly and then stood ready for direction.  
"Hai!" was Shizune's response.  
"Have you any information on Sakura's whereabouts?" Tsunade asked while gulping down a bottle of Sake.  
"Not yet, Master." Shizune replied, while as if on cue, handed Tsunade another bottle of Konoha's finest Sake. Tsunade nodded, clearly disappointed as she took the Sake from her hand and opened it.  
"This worries me greatly Shizune. With all of Team 7 missing, I'm forced to assume they are now Konoha's enemy, rogue ninjas." Shizune held her hands as she thought of a way to comfort Tsunade, but nothing came. She knew as well as anyone that this was not good.

"I want to assemble a special team to take on this mission Shizune." Tsunade started again, "Bring me Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji." She demanded.  
"But master, do you really think that all of our best ninja need to go out and find Sakura…" Shizune began, but she was curtly cut off and yelled at.  
"YES!" Tsunade screamed as she brought her fist down harshly onto the desk. Shizune scrambled out of the room and panted hysterically as she ran down the hall. Tsunade sighed and yet again rested her chin on her interlocked fingers.

xx

It was so simple. Of course Sasuke had something to do with this.

"Come to think of it," Sakura started, "The man who grabbed me had an eerily familiar chakra. I'm almost positive it was Sasuke."

Naruto was now up and pacing around the small holding cell. Kyuubi was _still _ignoring him and it was seriously getting on his nerves. He remained calm though and began to think of ways to get out.

"They have to come and get us sometime, right?" Sakura asked politely, trying not to stress Naruto out more than he already was.  
"Yes, but what are we going to do when they come? If we're dealing with Orichimaru, or Sasuke, we can assume were screwed." He said as he leaned against the wall for support. Sakura thought about what Naruto had just said, seeing Sasuke again would bring up a lot of emotion. She hoped to God he wasn't the one behind this.  
"Have a little more faith in yourself Naruto. You have become a great ninja! Compared to you three years ago, you've grown so much stronger." Sakura said hoping her words were consoling. Naruto 

sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He put his arms on his knees and looked over at Sakura.

"You're right. I do need a little more faith don't I? Who said that if we encountered those two we would lose?" Naruto said with a little more confidence.  
"There you go!" Sakura said excitedly. "That's the attitude I was looking for." They smiled at each other for what seemed like hours until Sakura turned her head away clearly embarrassed. She blushed wildly and Naruto just laughed.

Their happy moment was cut off though as footsteps were heard from down the hall. Sakura stood up to go look but Naruto tugged at her leg and that caused her to fall down onto the hard concrete. She muffled her gasp of pain and rubbed her backside. She was going to give him a mean look but when an all too familiar grunt of disapproval cut in she felt nothing. No more pain, no more anything, just numbness. She turned her head around to the deep voice she had once loved.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled out.

xx

The five teens were now assembled in front of Tsunade. Ino was clearly excited about the idea of an A-rank mission seeing as she couldn't stop fiddling with her fingers behind her back.  
_Troublesome…_ Shikamaru thought while rolling his eyes.

"I have called you here today on behalf of Team 7. As you all clearly know, Sasuke left of his own free will all those years ago. But Naruto and Sakura are nowhere to be found. It is my fear that on his journey with Jiraiya, Naruto was taken… or killed. And with Sakura? I have no idea…" Tsunade said sadly as she paced around behind her desk. She leaned on her windowsill and looked out at the setting sun.

"I want you five, to go and find their whereabouts. Gather information and report back to me within the week. Dismissed." The five bowed to their Hokage and walked out of the office.

"I knew something was up when Sakura never met me for Ramen. It pissed me off at first but now that Tsunade thinks she's gone missing…" Ino frowned and Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
"We'll find them." He said to her. She smiled back as the five began to talk about what to do next.

"Perhaps we should just search around town first; I mean if we're dealing with a really smart enemy, they'd hide their prisoners in the last place we'd look. Which in this case, is Konoha." Choji said through mouthfuls of chips and crunches. Shikamaru considered this seeing as it was one of Choji's better ideas… but something told him that wasn't correct.

"That's a good way to look at it Choji, but I'm almost positive they aren't here. Someone would have noticed the chakra or strange people lurking around." Shikamaru replied.

"Well who or what are some possibilities?" Kiba asked while occasionally throwing a snack for Akamaru.  
"I still have a bad feeling about the sound ninja. I think we should check them out first." Ino said. "I mean, if Sasuke-kun went with them, maybe they took Sakura and Naruto also?" she added.

"Okay everyone just let me think this one out for a minute or two, okay?" Shikamaru demanded throughout the buzz that was gradually growing louder.

xx

"Nice to see you to Naruto." Sasuke said with an evil laugh. Naruto was about to launch himself towards the raven-haired boy when Sakura grabbed his wrist and shook her head.  
"What are we doing here Sasuke?" Sakura demanded as she stood up next to Naruto.  
"That's it Sakura? You're not going to cry and beg me to come with you?" He said sarcastically.  
"Damn-it Sasuke stop being so self-centered for like 10 seconds, okay?" she said with clenched fists. This seemed to surprise him but it wasn't apparent on his face for more than about three seconds.

"My, my… It seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the… cell." He replied. She just gulped down her harsh words and relaxed.  
"Answer the question teme." Naruto said angrily.

"Honestly?" Sasuke started. "I don't know. We just spotted you two out in the woods and decided that it would be fun to take you here and…" But before he could finish Sakura punched him in the jaw so hard it thrust his head back into the wall causing a sickly sound. Blood came gushing out his mouth and out the back of his head as he laughed. He stood up and forced his jaw back into place and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sakura was steaming as she watched the bastard completely mock her. She was about to punch him again when Naruto stopped her.

"No Sakura, as much as I'd love to see that again, we have to get some real answers." Naruto said as he held her wrists behind her back. She clenched her teeth and allowed her arms to relax so Naruto would let go. Sasuke laughed yet again as he motioned for them to follow him out of the holding cell. Naruto and Sakura were skeptical as they cautiously walked to the door, completely prepared for anything that might happen.

Yet, surprisingly nothing happened. It was calm and quiet as they walked down the hallway, following the silhouette of their former friend, and teammate.

They were led into a great room; it was just as the hall and cell. Cold, gray, concrete. The only difference was the multitude of ninja dressed exactly like Sasuke and the huge concrete throne that had possibly the most deceiving, tricky, snake bastard of them all. Orichimaru. They followed Sasuke all the way up to the throne where they were suddenly pushed to their knees by former Konoha ninja, Kabuto. The gray-haired nin then continued to heal Sasuke, giving the two a somewhat look of approval.

"Welcome, Naruto and Sssakura..." He said with that long purple tongue that made the two captives want to lurch.  
"What are we doing here you ugly snake." Sakura spat out. She was instantly punished by Sasuke who grabbed her arm and pulled her face to his.  
"You shall not speak to my master like that little Sakura. He isn't as… forgiving as me." He said as he pushed her back to the ground. Orichimaru laughed caustically as he threw his head back in a fit of evil joy. Sasuke stood loyally by his master and looked down upon the prisoners. Naruto looked over at Sakura to comfort her; but she just rubbed her arm and gave him an anxious glance in return.

"Ssso you must be curiousss as to why you're here…" Orichimaru said as he got up from his throne. Naruto and Sakura gave him a disgusted look as they were forced to be on their hands and knees. Orichimaru walked up to Sakura and forced her to look at him as he grabbed her chin.  
"Pretty one this one isss." He said as he let her go. "We can have fun with that." Orichimaru suggested as he hissed a laugh. He then walked over to Naruto and pushed him to his knees with his foot.  
"And thisss is the Jinchuuriki? I'm a little disappointed to say the leassst." Naruto struggled towards him but he too was punished as Orichimaru pushed him to the ground.

"I grow tired of them, when I think of what to do with them, have them return. Hiss..." He said as he returned to his throne. Sasuke then picked the two up by one arm and dragged them back off down the hallway and back into the holding cell.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled once back in the small room. He pounded his fists against the wall in a fit of fury.  
"Naruto! Please! Naruto stop!" Sakura yelled as she watched. Finally she had enough, his fists were bloody and she didn't feel like healing him once he was completely beaten up and too tired to do anything. She grabbed his fists but he struggled with her and they twisted around the cell fighting for dominance. Naruto then had her up against the wall. The fire behind Sakura's belly button grew ten times as much when Naruto's slightly damp face was inches from her own. Breathing heavily the two continued their intense eye battle until they slowly started leaning in towards each other. Her eyes fluttered downwards as their faces slowly came closer together…

"Getting intimate there Dobe." That annoying cocky voice chimed out sarcastically.

**DAMN!! We were so close!! **Inner Sakura screeched. This time she let her inner throw a fit because if Sakura weren't with two other people, she'd be freaking out too.

"Shut up Sasuke, she was just stopping me from completely tearing this place apart." Naruto snapped back. He let go of her hands and they fell limply to her sides. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and yet again directed them into the hall.

"That was quick." Naruto said to himself more than Sasuke.  
"Who said Orichimaru thought of your punishment yet?" The raven said with deception behind his coal orbs. Sakura gulped as she followed behind Naruto.  
"Then where the hell are we going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just smiled evilly and kept walking. Sakura 

gave Naruto a concerned look and he just smiled reassuringly. She gulped down the anxiety and wondered what was in store for them.

Sasuke led them into yet another chamber, this one was considerably bigger than their cell but it was still a little small. Yet this wasn't their final destination, they kept going and the further they went, the more the captives began to grow more apprehensive.

Finally, something totally unexpected happened. Sasuke had led them out of the hideout, and into the real world. They definitely weren't in fire country anymore; because instead of trees, grass and a damp atmosphere, there was sand, heat, and desolation.

"Okay teme, times up. What the hell are you doing, where are you taking us?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.  
"I just thought we'd play a little… game." He said.

_Uh oh…_ thought a frantic Sakura. She knew in times like this she should hide her emotions as well as possible and get focused on the upcoming battle.

"What kind of game Sasuke." She said while slyly getting into a battle stance. He scoffed at her and circled her slowly.

"Well Sakura, I can't say I'm not pleased. You're a lot hotter now than you were three years ago…" he started.

Snap.

Sakura's patience with him just shattered and she thrust her chakra-charged fist at him. He caught it easily and threw her away from him. Flipping once in the air she landed gracefully back on her feet and charged again, kunai in hand she threw them as hard as she could. He dodged them and appeared behind her, he punched her hard in the back and she went flying to the ground a few meters away. Naruto had begun charging at Sasuke by now, friend or not he was going down.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a grin of malice and gave punch in return. The two boys caught each other's fists and were fighting to get the other to go down. Sakura slowly got up in the distance and shook of the damage and ran back towards the two. Jumping high up in the air she twisted downwards and managed to land a painful kick to Sasuke's shoulder. He fell to the ground with her still standing on him; he grabbed her feet and swung her into Naruto who caught her as they slid back a few feet. He let her down and they charged together as Sasuke pulled out is katana. Naruto jumped back to miss the swing and Sakura slid underneath.

"Enough! Why don't you guys actually fight me?" Sasuke said as he thrust the katana into the dried earth. The captives exchanged glances and backed up, prepared to run away. Sasuke was one step ahead though and appeared behind Sakura with his katana drawn to her neck.

"Let her go Sasuke." Naruto demanded trying hard to not sound scared. Sasuke just laughed and held onto her tighter.

She gulped and looked at Naruto as if to say "good-bye" as the object was drawn across her throat, allowing her life to spill out in a crimson melancholy.

* * *

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
